Lunchtime
by Lauren Ashleigh
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are attending an over crowded high school in Southern California, will they be able to survive the pandomonium that insues durring an average lunch day? Or the God awful food?


Lunch Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam charas. Actually, I don't own the other characters in here either since they are real. So um, Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise, and the other charas belong to themselves.  
  
Introduction (please read): I wrote this fiction right after I gave up on Capo (aka Crapo) With over 3,000 students it's one of the most crowded in Southern California. So I decided to have fun with the idea of the Gundam Pilots, who only attend privet schools, having to deal with that hell hole. The characters are actual people, and my friends. Here is who I used, there names have not been changed, like they often are in those made for TV movies.  
  
Francis: Obsessed with Duo, and frankly, the best match for him I have ever seen.  
  
Nicole: LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEEESSSSS Quatre. So much that we had to clone him so that we stopped fighting over him. She is the short one with brunette hair, and cute as a button!  
  
Danielle: Heero's one and only. She usually doesn't sit with Fanny and Nicolie, but she still totally rocks.  
  
Jorden: My ex, knows nothing of Gundam Wing (one reason why he's an ex ^.^).  
  
Mr. Willett: The coolest teacher on earth! She totally rocks, I'm not exaggerating her at all, she is seriously like that, and so was her class. *sigh* I miss that class.  
  
Besides that all the geography of the school is correct, including the (well it's not complete) SAAB dealership and the Samurai Bowl, I own neither either. So with out further adu I give you Lunchtime!  
  
  
  
A public school wasn't exactly what the Gundam Pilots wanted to attend. After the fiasco at New Edwards they dare not try any travel though. All the privet schools were all filled up this time of year anyways, and getting in was extreamly tight. They had to restrain Heero from killing some one at one such school after they tried to put the pilots on a waiting list.  
  
The New Edwards base was only about 50 miles north of CVHS making it far enough to not arouse suspicion. It also had a few other appealing characteristics. It was with in minutes by Mobile Suit to not one but two military bases; one at El Toro and one at Penelton, both active OZ bases and subject to future attacks. It was also surrounded by hills, ideal for hiding five Gundams, each about 7 stories high. It was also over crowded. With about 1,500 more students that it was suppose to hold, Capo actually worked out pretty well.  
  
Quatre walked into Mrs. Willett's 5th period class with the other students. Some how all five of them had made it into this class. He exchanged glances with all of his comrades as he chose a seat up towards the front.  
  
Duo sat on the side with most of the girls and the popular boys. Wu Fei and Trowa sat only seats apart on the other side towards the back. In the back row of the center section sat Heero. Everyone in the class seemed to be talking, even after the second bell had already rung. Quatre looked around wondering why no one was being quiet. He picked up bits and pieces of conversations.  
  
"No I am NOT a priest!" Duo protested as girls swarmed him curious to what he was wearing.  
  
"Then what is with the outfit? Some new fashion statement?"  
  
"No I was raised in a church."  
  
"Oh, I get it. So what is with the hair?" A girl started to play with his braid.  
  
"Hey now, my hair is off limits."  
  
"He's worst then me when it comes to hair." Someone giggled.  
  
Quatre started to pick up another convo. "What is with that guy in the back?"  
  
"I don't know but he's really cute."  
  
"Yeah but look at his face, talk about hostile."  
  
"He's in my Biology class, didn't say a thing all class."  
  
"Wow how weird."  
  
Quatre left the girls to talk about Heero. Something else caught his ear. "Look at the new guy in the front."  
  
"Talk about J Crew! That guy is classic!"  
  
"I know finally some guy in this class who doesn't think that pants have to be able to fit two people in one leg for them to be wearable."  
  
"Did you see his face?"  
  
"I saw him walk in."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Can you say hot?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! So he can dress and he's cute?"  
  
Quatre blushed. This was too much for him. He looked up at the clock; class began almost ten minutes ago. Mrs. Willett stood at the front just looking over the class. The girl next to him was talking to the girl behind her. He taped her on the shoulder. She turned around. She looked surprised for some reason. "Sorry to interrupt, I was wondering when this class started."  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" The girl said in a high-pitched voice. Her blue eyes grew wide. "I can't believe it! Where are the others? Tell me they are here!"  
  
Quatre looked very confused. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Nicole won't believe this!" Quatre hesitated. He turned away from the girl with strawberry hair and whispered to the boy next to him. "Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
"Oh Francis? She is always like that." The boy said. "Your new aren't you?"  
  
"Oh sorry how rude of me I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." The girl named Francis squeaked, getting all giddy when she heard Quatre's name confusing Quatre further.  
  
"Nice name I'm Jorden Scott Wiener." He said, mimicking Quatre. (Lolo's note: Yes Jorden's middle name is Scott, don't tell him that you know though ^.^)  
  
Finally the class got underway. Quatre grew fully absorbed in the lesson. This teacher was definitely something else; he was going to be sad when they had to leave this school. The two-hour-long class flew by, possibly because twenty minutes had been spent chatting. The bell rang far too soon it seemed. Quatre's stomach growled. It was lunchtime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pilots regrouped at lunchtime. They stood in the mall as it was called creating a strategy for lunch. "There are four lines for lunch in the cafeteria and a number of carts around the campus also serving food. Most of them are over near the administrative office." Heero said playing on his little computer in his hand. They were bumped and pushed constantly in the mall, which was over crowded to say the least.  
  
Duo looked around the crowded room. His eyes caught site of the carts in the corner. A virtual mob was in front. Duo rubbed his hands together. "I've found my scene." He bounded off towards the carts.  
  
"Weren't we going to do this together?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Leave him."  
  
"What do they serve here?" Wu Fei asked.  
  
Heero started to read the menu to him. Quatre got queasy at the foods that they were supposed to eat. Heero keep reading "Monday, Wednesday, and Friday they serve Chinese food."  
  
"Where can I get that?"  
  
"Only served at one of the carts." Wu Fei walked towards the carts without a second thought; he needed some good Chinese food in his system.  
  
"Well that leaves just the three of us." Quatre said with a sigh.  
  
"I'll secure a place to eat." Trowa said.  
  
"Want us to get you something?" Heero asked.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry."  
  
"How on earth are you to get out of here?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa looked up, metal polls only a few inches thick went all around the mall. Trowa took a step back, he preformed his signature back flip with a triple twist, landing on the poll. He started walking along heading towards the door leading too the senior parking lot.  
  
"Hey look at that guy!" Some one called out.  
  
"Wow that's unbelievable!"  
  
Soon Trowa had gained the whole mall's attention. They all watched him, cheering him on. Trowa got to the end of the poll he jumped down to continue on foot. People, all curious to who he was and how he did that, swarmed him. They peppered him with questions.  
  
"Do we have any other options?" Quatre asked.  
  
"There are a number of restaurants down the road. We could hijack a car and go get some real food."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No good we are freshmen, remember? We have to play our part."  
  
"Plan b is walk down there."  
  
"My calculations say that to walk down there, eat, and walk back it would take at least forty minutes. And there are only thirty minutes left."  
  
"Yes but if we go to the athletic field and jump over that fence we will cut off fifteen minutes." Quatre still looked questioning, "It's that or eat here." Heero added.  
  
"Alright I'm in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo peered over the throng thinking of ways to get though it. Wu Fei came up behind him. Duo turned, "Hey Wu-Man I'm going to make my way up to the front, want me to get you something?"  
  
Wu Fei looked at the mass, it would take forever to though it. He sighed, and handed Duo two bucks, "Get me some Chinese."  
  
Wu Fei stood back and watched Duo work, or at least tried to. He had to admit that the guy had skills. All Wu Fei could see was Duo's head pop up at the front of the line. For some one who stood out so much, he could go undercover pretty well. He thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa finally made it though the mob he had started and reached the outside. He found a spot under a tree and sat down, reserving the spot. A large group of girls sat near by, a number of them were acting strangely. Trowa watched them for a few seconds; they could be OZ spies after all.  
  
There were two girls especially who he kept his eyes on. He recognized the freckled one as Francis, a girl in his last class. She was acting weird around Quatre. The other girl was shorter with short dark hair. She was also looking in Trowa's direction with a very different expression on her face. The two girls suddenly ran inside.  
  
Trowa would have followed them, but he dare not enter the mall once more. They would be back, he reasoned. They left not only their lunches but their backpacks as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and Quatre made it too the athletic field. The instant they touched the grass they broke out in full sprint. They didn't stop running till they reached a large fence keeping them from the other side.  
  
The fence was a whopping twelve feet high; it was no problem for the two soldiers. Heero jumped over the fence and slid down the hill on his feet. Quatre quickly followed. They landed behind a SAAB dealership that was still being constructed. Casually they walked from behind it and headed down the street.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked when they reached a center with restaurants.  
  
"What ever you feel like." Quatre said. It didn't really matter to him, as long as it wasn't cafeteria food.  
  
"How about Japanese?" Heero asked seeing the Samaria Bowl up the way.  
  
"Sounds great." They entered the restaurant and were shown too their table. They ate their teriyaki bowls quickly with their chopsticks. Quatre sipped on some green tea while Heero preferred a coke.  
  
"We've got trouble." Heero said. He had a clear view of the door.  
  
"Who came in?"  
  
"Mrs. Willett."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo rubbed his hands together and started to order. "I'll have three pieces of pizza."  
  
"No pizza." The woman said.  
  
"Okay then four been burritos, some fries-"  
  
"Out of fries."  
  
"A cookie-"  
  
"No cookies."  
  
Duo sighed, "For bean burritos, some chips-"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
Duo was getting frustrated. "The ones in the orange bag I don't know pick some!"  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
"No, that will not be all." He said irritably, "A root beer, an apple, one of those salad things, oh yeah and some Chinese food."  
  
"Is that all?" The woman asked annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's it."  
  
"8.75."  
  
"Eight dollars and seventy-five cents!? I hardly got anything!"  
  
"Hurry up already!" Someone yelled behind him.  
  
"Fine, you win." Duo shelled out nine bucks and made his way out of the line with three boxes full of food.  
  
Wu Fei looked at him with wide eyes. "Who's all that food for?"  
  
"Me, can you believe it they charged me 8.75 for my lunch!"  
  
"I can't imagine why." Wu Fei said sarcastically. "Where mine."  
  
"The white box on top." Duo said.  
  
Wu Fei picked it up. "Where are my chopsticks?"  
  
"They gave me a fork."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa was back to watching the girls. Now there were three of them. The two had come out with another girl. They looked at Trowa and whispered. A shadow casted itself over Trowa. He looked up. Duo and Wu Fei were sitting down.  
  
"Get enough food?" Trowa asked. He looked back at the girls. Francis was now jumping up and down.  
  
Duo rubbed his hands together and opened one of his burritos, he poured two packets of hot sauce on it and eat it in three bites. He grabbed his chips and devoured them as well. Trowa and Wu Fie looked at him, disgusted with his eating habits.  
  
Wu Fei opened the Styrofoam lid and looked at his lunch. He cringed at what was inside. Picking up his plastic fork he stabbed the food and put it in his mouth. He grimaced as he chewed and started to cough. Grabbing a napkin he spit out the chunk of so called meat. "Maxwell I said Chinese!"  
  
Duo looked up from his salad. Bits of food covered his face. He wiped it off with his sleeve, "That's what I got ya." He said with his mouth full.  
  
"There is no way that this is Chinese food."  
  
"Tell that to the lunch lady."  
  
Wu Fei grabbed his lunch and stood, storming into the mall area.  
  
"I didn't mean it seriously." Duo said with a shrug. He started digging in to his salad once more, shoving huge mouthfuls into his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and Quatre ducked underneath the table. "How are we going to get out of this? If she sees us she will know that we left campus." Quatre said.  
  
A waiter walked by, Heero tripped him. The waiter fell and struggled to stand again. Heero hit him in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious. "You stall her and I'll work out an escape."  
  
"Heero! Blonds don't work at Japanese restaurants!"  
  
"You want me to stall?"  
  
Quatre sighed, "I see your point."  
  
"We will rendezvous out back in five minutes."  
  
"Rodger."  
  
Quatre emerged from the floor carrying the tray the waiter had and wearing the waiter's uniform. Looking around the room he wished that he hadn't picked up the tray, there were at least six tables with people waiting for their food. He placed the tray down on their table with a twenty, paying for their lunch, and went up to Mrs. Willett. He lead her too a table facing away from Heero.  
  
"Where is Hijami?"  
  
Quatre presumed she was talking about the waiter who was lying unconscious a few tables away. "He's not here today, I will be filling in."  
  
"You are new aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, it's my first day."  
  
"You are the first American I have ever seen working in a Japanese restaurant."  
  
"It's the new millennium, I see no problem with Americans working at Japanese places.  
  
"May I get you something to drink?" He asked, switching gears.  
  
"I'm ready to order."  
  
Heero peered out from beneath the table. He snuck to the back of the restaurant where the kitchen was. He passed though the kitchen and waited out back. A few minutes passed, Quatre still hadn't come out.  
  
Quatre had taken Mrs. Willett's order and was anxious to get out of there. Mrs. Willett continued to talk to him nonetheless. Mrs. Willett looked down, not missing a beat from what she was saying. "You look a lot like this new boy in my class named, oh, what is his name? It's something different Qua. Quatre! That's it Quatre Winner. Are you two related?" She didn't get a response. The waiter had disappeared.  
  
Quatre burst into the kitchen. He ran though, stripping off the waiter get up and burst though the back door. "Does that woman ever stop talking?" He said to Heero.  
  
"We have some problems. We underestimated the time it would take."  
  
"How long until lunch is over?"  
  
"Three minutes."  
  
"If we run we will make it."  
  
"No good we will have to secure a vehicle. Especially for the next part problem."  
  
"What's that? Is it really worth stealing a car?"  
  
"We have a mission at Penelton."  
  
"How about that Camary over there? We can get all five in that." Quatre said with no further objections.  
  
Heero shrugged and started walking over to it. "They have to expect it to be stolen." He said, starting to fondle with the lock.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Second most stolen car in the U.S. behind the Honda Civic." He opened the door.  
  
They rushed back to Capo, screeching to a stop in the senior lot near where Trowa and Duo were sitting. "Nice wheels, where did you swipe them?" Duo asked.  
  
"We are on call, where is Wu Fei?" Quatre said.  
  
He heard a scream and looked in the direction of the three girls. Nicole and Danielle had joined Francis in jumping, there were screaming and pointing at Heero and Quatre. "What is wrong with them?"  
  
"No time for that, we need to get our Gundams." Heero said.  
  
"Well Wu Fei has been in side complaining about the food for almost the whole lunch period." Duo said. His face drained of its color with the realization. He had been inside complaining about the food for almost the whole lunch period, God knew what he was doing. "Oh shit." Duo murmured. They ran inside the Mall.  
  
Wu Fei was standing on top of one of the carts. A mass of students was around it. The lunch ladies were cowering in the corner. "We shouldn't have to eat this so called food! The Chinese food should be Chinese food!"  
  
"YEAH!" The students called out.  
  
"Will we just deal with it?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Will we pay their unreasonable prices?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Will we except this injustice!?"  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
Wu Fei sighed, annoyed. He tried to explain, "You know, wrong? The opposite from justice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Wu Fei tried to start again. "Will we except this injustice!?" This time he got a better answer.  
  
"NO!" The students yelled.  
  
"This looks like Wu Fei's work." Duo said, staring at the scene.  
  
"We don't have time for this." Heero said. Policemen were coming their way. The crowd was all around the carts, impossible too get though. "Trowa can you get up there?"  
  
Trowa jumped up he grabbed onto the metal poll. He swung from the poll, did three flips and landed on the cart. Wu Fei was starting to chant, "Lower prices better food. Lower prices better food." Trowa grabbed his arm.  
  
Wu Fei looked angrily at him. His glare softened when he saw it was he. "A mission?" He asked.  
  
"We need to hurry."  
  
Something grabbed Wu Fei's ankle. He looked down; the police had finally reached him. "Come down nice and easy and nothing will happen."  
  
"Talk about bad timing." Wu Fei said. He grabbed the officer who had is ankle. He flung him into the unruly crowd. The students were starting to riot. Wu Fei jumped down; the officers quickly surrounded him.  
  
"Come on you. "Wu Fei slid his foot back, taking a karate stance. "You have no clue what you are getting yourself into."  
  
The remaining three watched as officers flew though the air and were slammed on the ground. "I bet it takes him five minutes." Duo said.  
  
Heero held up a ten, "Three."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "You two are pathetic," He paused, "wagering only ten." He took out a fifty, "He will be finished in two minutes."  
  
Three minutes later Wu Fei was walking towards them. Quatre and Duo groaned, handing their money to Heero. Trowa jumped down and followed. They ran outside and too the car.  
  
Heero got into the driving seat; Duo was in the passenger and the other three squeezed into the back. Heero slammed his foot on the gas and they raced away from the school.  
  
"I'm going to miss that school." Duo said. "Thanks to that mess we won't be able to come back."  
  
"It's for the better." Wu Fei said.  
  
"I agree with Wu Fei. I mean what was with those girls? It's as if they knew who we were." Quatre said.  
  
Heero slammed on the breaks. The unseatbelted Duo flew forward, his face smashing into the dashboard. "What the hell is your problem!?" He brought down the visor and examined his face. "Damn it Heero if that leaves a mark, you will pay."  
  
"There is something in the back."  
  
"Yeah, like the three others you just injured."  
  
"Next time wear your belt." Heero got out and walked around to the trunk.  
  
He took out his gun, aiming it at the trunk. He opened it. With a sigh he put his gun down. "Out!" He said. The three girls climbed out of the trunk. "Go on get out of here, I don't kill the harmless."  
  
The girls started to walk back to the school. They didn't dare say anything to Heero; he had a gun after all. "It's those girls." Trowa said.  
  
"Who are they?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I can really careless." Heero said as he got back into the car.  
  
"Nicole, Danielle, and Francis." Duo said.  
  
"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Wu Fei said.  
  
They left their numbers up front. Duo said with a wink. He slid out the open window, sitting on the frame. "Hey Francis!" He called out, "I'll call ya' babe!" He waved the paper in the air.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and floored it once again. Duo nearly fell out of the window. He struggled to get back in. "Tell me this Heero, why can't you go for five minutes without trying to kill me?"  
  
"Go five minutes with out forcing me to try."  
  
"Whom did the girls leave their numbers for?" Quatre asked.  
  
"You, me and Heeeeerrrrroooo." Duo batted his eyes at Heero.  
  
"Why don't they ever leave numbers for us?" Trowa whispered to Wu Fei. Wu Fei just shrugged a very strong I-don't-give-a-damn shrug.  
  
"I don't know what Danielle was thinking, everyone knows that you are taken." Duo teased.  
  
"You better watch it pal."  
  
"You can't hurt me, it hasn't been five minutes yet!" Duo pointed to the in dash clock, as it turned to exactly five minutes since when he almost fell out of the car. "Um never mind."  
  
Duo cowered in his seat as the car drove for hills, to collect their Gundams and continue on their seemingly never-ending struggle for peace. 


End file.
